


同居九题

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	同居九题

1、相拥入眠

“飞雄，”及川合上手中的书，忍不住打了个哈欠，“别看了，该睡了。”

“嗯嗯，知道了。”影山嘴上这么含糊地答应着，视线却没有从眼前的屏幕上移开半分。

比赛正是白热化的激烈阶段，影山正揪着心紧张地关注着球场上一分一秒的进展，却忽然眼前一黑——温热的掌心轻轻覆在眼皮上，耍赖似的不肯挪开。

“最后一点点了，及川前辈，”影山挣扎着拍打及川的手背，“你让我看完。”

“不行，你看看现在都几点了。”语气中带着不容拒绝的强硬，说话间及川已经眼疾手快地关上了电脑，拖着人就往被子里拽。

及川整个人都暖烘烘的，他手臂一勾便准确无误地将人捞进了自己怀里，摁着那个圆滚滚的脑袋满意地呼噜了两下。及川有一点轻度近视，此刻取下了眼镜，他只能更凑近了些，半眯着眼注视着怀里不安分地扭来扭去的人，少年满脸都写着不情愿，却又被禁锢在温暖的怀抱里动弹不得。

“就剩最后几个球就结束了，”影山还在嘟囔着，“及川前辈最讨厌了。”

“臭小鬼，给我老实点。”及川恐吓似的狠狠揉了几下那黑色的短发，捏着影山的下巴不耐烦地吻了上去，封住了那还在一张一合喋喋不休的唇瓣。

不满的抱怨声戛然而止，房间里只剩下唇齿交缠间的微微喘息的声音，及川惩罚似的轻轻咬了一口那柔软的唇，舌尖一勾，终于肯放开已经憋得满脸通红的影山。

少年红着脸毫无威慑力地瞪大了眼睛，面对眼前耍赖地笑得双眸弯弯的人束手无策。

“行了，早点睡。”及川伸长手臂“啪”地关掉了床头灯，房间忽地坠入整片深不见底的黑暗，视觉的缺失让影山有些不适应地往及川怀里缩了缩。

“晚安。”及川收紧了怀抱，咬着耳朵轻声在他耳边说。

“晚安。”影山不情不愿地抱住他的腰，小声地回应道。

 

2、一方的起床气

“起床了，飞雄。”及川自己都还没清醒，迷迷糊糊地伸手推了推身旁一动不动的影山。

“嗯……”难得的休息日，影山闭着眼胡乱应和着，翻了个身，没过一分钟又发出了均匀的呼吸声。

气氛陷入了诡异的沉默，及川艰难地睁开眼，双眸无神地盯着天花板好一会儿才终于将自己的神智从睡梦中拉扯出来。歪过头瞥了瞥身旁睡得死沉的影山，他忍不住叹了口气：“飞雄，你——”

“咕咕——”

突如其来的声响硬生生打断了及川的话，他再三确认不是自己的肚子发出之后，盯着影山越来越红的耳根，终于忍不住“噗嗤”笑出了声。

“起床了。”及川忍着笑意推了推身旁还在装死的人，“我去做早饭。”

“不要！”影山起床气发作，闭着眼睛仍然吼得气势十足，“我又不饿！”

“咕咕——”

话音刚落，肚子又不合时宜地发出了抗议，及川眼睁睁看着影山耳根的绯红一点点爬上了脸颊，随后终于极不情愿地睁开了眼睛，神色充满了恼怒，甚至不满地从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼。

没见过起床气生自己气的。及川笑得连身上的被子都在抖，瞌睡清醒了大半。影山睡得一团乱七八糟的头发凌乱地绞在一起，及川忍不住伸手理了理他散乱的刘海，俯下身吻了吻少年光洁的额头。

 

3、早安吻

影山揉着眼睛寻着早餐的香味摸到厨房的时候，及川正端着两个盘子出来，见到他半倚在门口打着哈欠，有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“你起床起得还真是时候。”及川调侃着顺手将早餐放到桌上，身后的小尾巴亦步亦趋地跟在后边，等到他摆好盘子转过身来，正对上一双漂亮的蓝眼睛眼巴巴地望着他。

“干嘛？”及川有些奇怪，干脆叉着手站在原地，等着看这睡糊涂了的笨蛋究竟要搞什么名堂。 

少年圾拉着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地往前挪了两步，伸出胳膊环住了他的脖颈，双唇紧紧地贴上了他的。

及川被对方少有的主动惊得愣住了一瞬，这个吻像是在胡闹似的，影山干脆不着章法地一通乱咬着他的嘴唇，不痛不痒地有些酥酥麻麻的意味，带着几分清晨朦胧的睡意。影山笨拙地亲了亲他的唇角，正想松开，忽地被及川一个用力扯回了怀里。

“这么久了，怎么吻技还是一点长进都没有。”及川没好气地教训着，俯身重新夺回了亲吻的主动权，身体力行地教导着自己笨手笨脚的恋人。

眉眼间的惺忪睡意一点点褪去，在及川热烈而缠绵的攻势下，影山终于后知后觉地反应过来自己刚刚干了什么，此刻却只能扯着及川的衣角半仰起脸配合对方愈发深入的亲吻。

及川探出舌尖勾断拉长的银丝，满意地舔了舔嘴唇。

“早安，飞雄。”及川笑眯眯地揉了揉他的头发，“现在，去给我刷牙。”

 

4、替对方挑衣服

“请问，”及川捂着眼睛不忍直视眼前影山的一身装扮，“你的这条亮橙色运动裤是怎么回事？”

“晨跑的时候穿的，有什么问题吗？”影山丝毫不觉得有什么问题。

“我真是要为宫城早起的人民默哀三分钟。”及川完全被对方莫名其妙的自信给打败了，“所以约会你为什么要穿晨跑的衣服？”

“因为我只有运动服。”影山理直气壮地回答着。

“今天不去体育用品店了。”及川当即下了决定，拽着影山就往商场里走，“先去买衣服，我不想再看到你穿这个橙色短裤哪怕一秒钟。”

“哈？”自己的衣品莫名受到了如此强烈的嫌弃，影山也忍不住皱起了眉，“明明及川前辈也没有好到哪里去吧？”

“你低头看看你这一身再想想你有没有资格说我，臭小鬼。”及川没好气地白了他一眼，随手抓起一条深色牛仔裤往影山身上比划了两下，自顾自地翻找起合适的尺寸起来。

很快影山怀里便堆了一座小山似的裤子，及川满意地拍了拍手，推着影山径直走向了更衣室。

万分不情愿也只能硬着头皮穿上平日里绝对不会穿的裤子，紧身的，休闲的，甚至还有破洞的，风凉飕飕地钻进来，影山忍不住有些不适应地腿并了并腿。

“这还差不多。”眼前终于没有了那条亮瞎眼的橙色短裤，及川长舒了一口气，随手捞起了两条裤子，象征性地征求了一下影山的意见，“就这两条怎么样？尺寸都合适吧。”

影山点点头，在他看来及川手里那两条裤子除了颜色根本没有区别，他紧蹙着眉，忽然后知后觉地反应过来了什么。

“你怎么知道我穿什么码？”他迷惑地歪着脑袋。

“废话，”及川意味深长地笑了笑，冲他暧昧地挑了挑眉，“你以为呢？”

 

5、一方卧病在床 

及川少见地病倒了。

两人平日里连个小感冒都极少，此刻看着及川脚步虚浮烧得满脸通红的模样，急得影山手忙脚乱，“啪”的一巴掌将退烧贴糊到额头上，将人塞进被窝里包粽子似的裹了个严严实实。

及川费力地强撑着精神，注视着影山着急忙慌跑进跑出的身影。一杯热水，掌心里五颜六色的几颗药丸，影山小心翼翼地递到他面前，扶着人缓缓坐起身来。

嗓子干涩得连发出一个单音都仿佛在撕裂着声带，及川艰难地咽下药丸，抬头正对上影山紧张而不安的眼神。

影山煞有介事地用手背轻轻碰了碰他的额头，还没等他说点什么，又像是忽然想起什么似的猛地站起身来，啪嗒啪嗒跑出卧室，不一会儿又啪嗒啪嗒地回来，手里多了一个白瓷碗。

“我熬了粥。”影山硬着头皮把碗递过去，甚至不敢抬头直视及川笑吟吟的眼睛。

碗里的说是粥，倒不如说更像是米汤，分明是之前剩下的米饭和了点水重新煮了煮，粒粒分明的米粒静静卧在碗底，看得及川忍不住想笑。

他刚想开口就开始剧烈地咳嗽，肺里漏了风似的止不住咳，听得影山心惊胆战，放下碗又开始四处找水杯，有模有样地拍着及川的背替他顺气。

“及川前辈，你还好吗？”好不容易等咳嗽声终于停了下来，影山接过空杯子放到一旁，又将那碗米汤端在了手里。

“你先将就着吃点。”影山的声音显得有些底气不足，平日里被及川照顾惯了，此刻他终于意识到了自己在生活上是有多么笨拙。最后几个字音越来越微弱，最后干脆消散在了嗓子眼，影山低落地垂着头坐在床边，不知在想些什么。

掌心忽然一空，影山愕然抬头，见及川泰然自若地接过碗，两三口便迅速解决干净，没留下多余的一粒米。

“辛苦了，飞雄。”及川哑着嗓子冲他温柔地笑了笑，握住了对方因为不安和自责而紧紧交缠在一起的双手。 

 

6、浏览过去的相片

“你小时候长得真的很凶诶。”及川翻看着影山儿时的照片，忍不住吐槽，“真是跟现在一点没变。”

幼时的影山一张小脸圆圆的，脑袋也圆圆的，总是大睁着一双圆滚滚的漂亮眼睛，却总像是缺少表情管理的神经似的，除了皱眉板脸，便是一脸严肃的表情。

“所以都说让你多笑笑了。”及川还在念叨着，忽然瞥见一张哭哭啼啼的小影山，浑身脏兮兮的活像在泥潭里滚了一圈，努力鼓着腮帮子憋着眼泪，却还是控制不住地红了眼圈，那副倔强又可怜的样子别提有多可爱。

“哟，这是怎么了？”及川被勾起了好奇心，也不管影山红着耳根硬掰着他的手翻页，就这么僵持着谁也不肯让谁。

影山仍试图张开手挡住那哭得鼻涕眼泪糊了满脸的自己，极为不情愿地开了口：“出去玩摔了一跤而已……”

果不其然，及川发出了肆无忌惮的响亮笑声，甚至看着他满脸遗憾地摇了摇头：“可惜现在没那么容易把你弄哭了。”

影山狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一把将相册抢回怀里：“够了吧，有什么好看的，别看了。”

“哎我还没看完！”及川眼疾手快地一把拽住他的胳膊，刚站起身的影山被扯得重心不稳，摇摇晃晃就要往后摔，踉跄了两步终是一屁股坐了下去，正好跌进早有准备的及川怀里。

手里的相册被轻而易举地夺走，及川得意地冲他晃了晃，箍在他腰间的手丝毫没有放松，就着这个亲密的姿势重新翻开了相册。后背紧贴着对方温暖而坚实的胸膛，影山被迫禁锢在狭小的怀抱里，低头看着自己年幼时的照片，一时间脸烧得厉害。

“啧，”及川忽然停下动作，指着照片中笨拙地举着双手被排球砸中脸的小影山，“没想到我们的天才二传居然也有这种丢人的时候。”

“那是刚开始打排球的时候！”影山嘴硬地为自己辩解，“谁都有不会的时候吧，及川前辈不也一样。”

“我才不会用脸接球。”及川嫌弃地瞥了瞥嘴，用指尖戳了戳照片里小影山的圆圆脑袋。指腹正好完整地覆盖了上去，及川饶有兴致地摩挲着那张稚嫩的小脸，活生生把影山给闹了个大红脸。

他紧抿着唇去掰及川的手，对方非跟他较劲似的一动不动，闹了半天忽然反手握住了他的掌心。 

及川不知道什么时候在手心里藏了一枚大头贴，影山依稀记得是某次两个人出去玩时及川逼着他照的，他笑得极其僵硬，脸甚至照得有点模糊。他正疑惑着，及川已经不由分说将大头贴糊在了相册的空白处。

“以后的照片都得带上我。”及川得意地冲他挑了挑眉。

 

7、相隔两地的电话

枕边的手机猝不及防响起时，正在专心致志研究排球比赛录像的影山被吓得一缩，差点没将手机拂到地上。他皱着眉抓过还在锲而不舍响个不停的手机，却在注意到屏幕上的来电显示时愣住了一秒。

——彻。

是应该远在外地出差的恋人，此刻夜已经很深了，他也早已发送过去了“晚安”的讯息，按理说这个时间点，对方不应该会打电话过来才对。

影山狐疑地接起来，还没开口却被对方抢了个先。

“飞雄！”毫无疑问，是及川中气十足的声音，相比平时却显得有几分元气过头的古怪。

“彻？”影山的语气有些犹豫，对方听起来显然是烂醉如泥的状态，尾音在半空中飘忽不定，穿越过遥远的距离被电波洗涤打磨，夹杂着窸窸窣窣的杂音，反倒多了几分不真实感。

“嗯……我说，飞雄啊——”及川酒醉后的声音听起来懒懒的，语调像被拉长了的橡皮筋，欢快而愉悦地来回拉扯着，他打了个酒嗝，“我今天去喝酒了哦！”

“……听出来了。”影山沉默了一会儿，无奈地叹了口气。

“今天喝的梅子酒哦，酸酸甜甜的，嗯……”及川忽然顿了顿，似乎是在思索什么，影山隔着电话都能想象出他皱着眉歪着脑袋的样子，一双琥珀色的眸子盛满了朦胧的醉意，水波潋滟的，倒映出无比温柔的神色。

“对不起啊飞雄……”上扬的音调忽然急转直下，听得影山莫名其妙。难不成是酒后乱性干了什么对不起自己的事？不会吧……影山越想越不对劲，眉头蹙得越来越紧，正想开口打破这沉默得有些不适的氛围，及川失落的声音再一次在电话那头响了起来。

“今天本来找店员要了一瓶梅子酒的，想带回来给你尝尝——真的很好喝哦，是店家自己种的梅子树，我还想偷偷去摘的……”

及川一句话说得颠三倒四，絮絮叨叨地半天扯不清楚，从一个话题跳到另一个莫名其妙的话题，影山突然很后悔自己没有录下来，好之后拿着去使劲嘲笑嘲笑对方。

“摔碎了……”

“什么？”及川忽然小声嘟囔了一句，影山一头雾水地捏着电话，完全不知道那头的恋人究竟是怎样的状态。

“摔碎了……给飞雄的梅子酒……”及川声音听上去无比自责沮丧，像是吸了吸鼻子，夜晚的冷风凛冽，呼呼刮过的声音也温柔地亲吻着影山的耳垂。

“没关系。”影山啼笑皆非，及川这副模样倒是新奇，啰啰嗦嗦讲不清话却意外的直率，他只好放软了声音哄着现在只有三岁的及川彻，“一瓶酒而已啊。”

“才不是一瓶酒而已！”及川忽然又提高了声音，吵吵嚷嚷极为不满，“我可是很想飞雄的啊！很想早点回来见你啊！”

所以说这跟带酒有什么关系……

及川的脑回路又突然跳跃到了另一个频道，却不轻不重地挠了一下影山的心脏。

“嗯，”影山甚至没有意识到自己露出了怎样温暖而满足的笑容，“我也是。” 

“我也……我也很想你。”

 

8、接对方回家

影山打着哈欠拖着行李箱从机场走出来的时候，一眼就在吵嚷的人群中发现了及川的身影。四目相视，及川笑着冲他招了招手，指了指门口，远远地冲他比了个口型。

——车上等你。

他说完便如游鱼入水般钻进了人群，影山眼巴巴地望着那个背影，三言两语打发了一拥而上对国家队的凯旋表示祝贺的记者，急匆匆地赶去了停车场。

四下张望寻找着熟悉的车，影山被停车场四下一模一样的布局绕得晕头转向，他有些丧气地长长吐出了一口气，正要掏出手机联系及川，不远处忽然响起了短促响亮的喇叭声。

他三步并作两步心急火燎地往那边跑，气喘吁吁地拉开车门一屁股将自己摔在副驾驶上，还没喘过气来就已经急吼吼地张开双臂抱住了及川的脖子。对方温暖的胸膛接住了他下坠的身子，及川爽朗的笑声终于不是在遥远的电话那头，而是真真切切地响彻在耳边，包括扑在耳垂与脸颊上滚烫的吐息，和落在脊背上一下下轻抚的大手。

纠缠的呼吸声回荡在寂静无声的车内，柔软的唇瓣难舍难分地紧贴在一起，像是要一口气将分离的日子里缺失的亲密都统统补偿回来，及川紧紧将人搂在自己怀里，指尖所触是对方柔软乖顺的黑发。漫长的一个吻结束，影山抵在他的胸膛前低喘着气，满面潮红不敢直视及川戏谑的笑容。

“我回来了。”许久，影山终于支支吾吾地憋出了几个字，声音闷闷的听不出情绪。

“嗯。”及川笑着捏了捏他红透了的脸颊，将人摁回座位上坐好，这才终于认认真真地打量起眼前分别许久的恋人来。

“欢迎回来。”他凑过去替影山系好安全带，趁机偷袭亲了亲对方的唇角，忍不住又捏了一把对方似乎有些凹陷下去的脸颊，“不过你是不是瘦了？没吃好饭？”

“没有，”影山用力地摇了摇头，像是回想起了什么似的忍不住皱起了眉，“说起来还不是怪及川前辈，老是大晚上给我发食物的照片……”

及川得意地挑了挑眉，丝毫没有任何悔过的意思：“想吃吗？”

对方果不其然用力点了点头，几乎是毫不犹豫地开了口：“我想吃猪肉咖喱，再——”

“再加一个温泉蛋。”及川顺嘴接过了话茬，笑着揉了揉少年的黑发，“好，我们回家。”

 

9、纪念日 

单是情人节这三个字就足够为2.14这一天染上粉红与酸甜的色彩，如果再加上交往一周年纪念日的名头，便更像是入口即化的棉花糖，甜丝丝的味道在口腔里横冲直撞，钻进每一寸肌肤顺着血液暖洋洋地流淌到全身。

影山怀着这样的雀跃心情走出学校的时候，老远便看见及川懒洋洋地靠在门口，冬日的暖阳朦胧而轻柔地亲吻着他白皙的肌肤，影山一时竟看得有些出了神。

他三两步跑了过去，有些紧张而期许地轻轻拽了拽及川的衣角。

“及川前辈，我们走吧。”他抿了抿唇，像是突然想起什么似的急急忙忙拉开自己的背包，“刺拉”一声干脆地扯开了拉链，大剌剌地将装了满满一口袋的巧克力献宝似的捧给及川看。

“这些……都是你今天收到的？”及川愣住了一瞬，说不清该先因为恋人的受欢迎吃醋，还是该感慨对方的脑回路依然如此单线条，他有些好笑地摇了摇头，看着眼前木头木脑的少年。

“对啊，有什么问题吗？”影山有些奇怪地歪了歪脑袋，“因为及川前辈好像很喜欢吃甜的，牛奶面包什么的，所以我——”

“我不要。”及川无奈地叹着气打断了他的话，干脆挑明了说开来，冲影山摊开了掌心，“我不要别人的巧克力，我要你的。”

影山愣住了一秒，脸上的神色从迷惑转变为恍然大悟，低下头手忙脚乱地在包里翻找起来。“我有买的！咦，到哪里去了……”他小声嘀咕着在一大堆眼花缭乱的巧克力里胡乱扒拉着，竟然一时半会儿找不到自己特意准备好的那份礼物了。

及川就这么静静站在一旁注视着他，不禁感到有几分好笑的同时却又猝不及防地被少年笨拙却努力的模样不轻不重地戳中了心尖。少年额前的黑发轻飘飘地在风中晃荡，根根分明地被镀上一层亮金。

“啊！找到了！”影山惊喜的声音将及川从走神中拽了回来，他费劲地从包的深处扯出一个盒子，彩色的包装纸已经被压得皱皱巴巴的，连原本整齐漂亮的蝴蝶结都被拉扯得长短不一。见到这副乱七八糟的模样，影山的神色一瞬间就低落了下来。

“抱歉。”他紧紧拽着手中的盒子，语气里充满了沮丧与歉意，“还是算了吧，这已经——”

“没关系。”及川一把将盒子抢过来，唯恐影山收回去不给他似的小心翼翼地护在怀里，“就这样我也喜欢。”

“笨蛋飞雄能想到准备这个我就很开心了。”他揶揄地笑着故意瞥了一眼那装了满满一书包的巧克力，轻笑一声俯身吻了吻少年通红的脸颊，“情人节快乐，飞雄。”

 

fin  
* 感谢大家对我的小破无料本的支持，会继续加油产粮继续快乐嗑及影w 另外lof私信可能会抽风被吞，如果有之前私信了我地址但是没有收到回复的姑娘麻烦再多戳我几次XDDD


End file.
